


Who Am I To Say

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Still Searching [1]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences for the friendship of Roy and Bette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I To Say

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I like Bette Kane. There’s a bit of mind canon of mind that Bette and Roy had a thing for a few months and continue to be rather fond of each other, so much so that he’s the only one that can tease her about her old crush on Dick. And Lian calls Bette “Auntie B” and you can’t take that away from me. Friendship/Romance

Comfort

They found comfort in each other, when the one person that they actually desired did not want them or was an assassin.

Kiss

It was not a secret that Roy Harper was the best kisser and that rumor was spread by Bette herself, Donna, Kory, Jade, Kendra and Helena.

Soft

Roy loved hugging Bette and burying his face in her soft blonde hair.

Pain

There was nothing in the world that Bette could do for Roy, except sit with him as he cried about his baby girl.

Potatoes

Most of the Titans, save Cyborg, Beast Boy and Flamebird, were horrendous cooks and Roy once caught a pot of potatoes in boiling water on fire.

Rain

Bette beeped the horn at other drivers, while in a middle of a monsoon (an exaggeration, really), as she tried to take Roy to the hospital with a fever-ridden Lian.

Chocolate

“Harper, you stole my secret emergency stash of chocolate again, so you better go out and buy me some more, now…and Gar, Vic, stop laughing it’s not funny…Gah, not you too, Kory, Donna, Raven. Dick, make them stop!!!”

Happiness

Bette liked to find happiness in the smallest of things, but nothing made her day like visiting Roy and Lian and just seeing the two of them together and thinking that Lian was the luckiest little girl in the world to have a Daddy that loved her so.

Telephone

“Come on, Roy, please pick up the phone, I know you’re hearing this on your answering machine…You can’t keep—”

Ears

Roy found that if he kissed her ears or touched them, she would burst out laughing, it was so cute.

Name

“My real name’s Mary Elizabeth Kane, but you can call me Bette.” “Name’s Roy Harper.”

Sensual

Roy knew what he was doing, honestly, when he took Bette to bed, but really, who knew she was so beautiful, so sensual?

Death

Bette was devastated when she heard about Lian—the little girl so full of life and how she made Roy to indescribably happy—because she knew that Roy was broken beyond repair and that worried her.

Sex

She loved Roy, but as a friend, even though they sometimes had amazing sex with each other.

Touch

Her touch was warm and comforting.

Weakness

Bette always had a weakness for hot guys and the fact that they were all hot messes too.

Tears

“Hey, now, it is going to be okay, Bette, don’t cry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Speed

Bette and Roy challenged Wally to race, them in Bette’s two Camaros and Wally running—Wally won.

Wind

He held from behind, as he showed Bette the proper way to hold a bow and how to account for the wind before taking a shot.

Freedom

Bette had the freedom that Roy always wanted—Bette had no Ollie or Dinah or Hal or Barry, who all try to parent Roy to no avail.

Life

“I’m glad that you’re in my life, Bette.” “Same, Roy.”

Jealousy

There things that made Roy jealous, but the way that Bette started to look at Jason, well, he was not too sure that he liked it.

Hands

Roy’s hands were always strong and steady when he held hers in his.

Taste

Sometimes, Bette realized that they would have been the silly, stupid-in-love couple had their relationship progressed in that way and every time she’s with Roy, she got a taste of it.

Devotion

Bette had a very strong devotion to her friends and the people that she cared about, but she always had a special kind of devotion with Roy, because he was one of the few people that really understood her.

Forever

Nothing was forever.

Blood

She wiped his arm clean of the blood, from the latest battle, knowing that he did not want to go home to Lian all bloodied.

Sickness

Addiction was a sickness and Bette was so disappointed that after Lian died, he went back to the drugs.

Melody

“Gah, Raven, make these two stop singing,” roared Roy, as Bette and Dick belted out, off-key and tone-deaf, the Circle of Life when Roy introduced Lian to the team.

Star

“You like Kory, don’t you?”

Home

The Tower was home, for good or for bad.

Confusion

“Why do you keep coming back?”

Fear

She was afraid that he was going to completely lose himself without Lian to bind him to the world.

Lightning/Thunder

The lightning and thunder woke her up and as she watched Roy sleep, drooling and hogging most of the bed, she was glad that he looked so peaceful for a moment.

Bonds

Roy knew that Bette was far trickier than anyone knew, especially when she tricked him, of all people, into trapping himself in bonds on the bed.

Market

“We’re an old married couple, aren’t we, Roy,” asked Bette, as they argued over whether or not to buy Lian the sugary cereal she so desired (Roy) or the yogurt and fruit that she needed (Bette).

Technology

Her face appeared on the screen, clad in her Flamebird costume, “Hey, there, Harper, you look well.”

Gift

The gift of friendship and mutual respect was a beautiful thing.

Smile

He noticed it in the first few weeks that she had been with the Titans that Flamebird’s smile does not quite reach her eyes and sometimes when no one’s looking, she looks liked she was about to cry.

Innocence

Roy grinned at Dick, blinking in realization that Roy and Bette were sleeping together, “I totally robbed Bette’s innocence, so hah!” “Gah, Roy, don’t tell him that!”

Completion

With Lian back to him, through miracles, and Jade finally staying with him, Bette was the first person to congratulate him on having a complete family.

Clouds

“It looks like a moose.” “No, Auntie B, it’s an ice cream cone!” “Lian, you not getting ice cream, it’s almost dinner.” “Aw, Daddy, tell Mommy that ice cream is amazing.”

Sky

“I wonder what it would be like to fly.”

Heaven

Roy was not too sure how, but Jade and Bette getting along like they’ve known each other their whole lives, should scare him, but instead, Lian had two women in her life.

Hell

“What the fuck do you mean that she’s in a coma in the hospital, Dick? She was fine the last time I spoke to her,” said Roy, worried, at the news that Bette was in serious straits.

Sun

Bette thrived in the sunlight, she was the creature of the daytime and she sparkled in the sun, and when Roy told her that, she punched him in the shoulder and asked him not quote that horrendous book.

Moon

“It’s so much bigger up close, isn’t it,” said Bette, as she joined Roy, Jade, and Lian watching the moon from the Watchtower.

Waves

“Come on, Speedy, what are you afraid of? I thought you were big, bad and tough, how can a couple of waves scare you?”

Hair

She ran her hands through his orange-red hair, gently, causing his headache to ease away.

Supernova

All the little things and all the big things, they were friends first and foremost, so the need to protect Bette burned like a supernova inside his heart, because no one hurt his friends.


End file.
